Not Without A Fight
by CarebearKara
Summary: Jude has made her choice. Only when she goes to tell the guy she choose he;s not home and she can't get a hold of him. A little while later she meets another guy and starts dating him. That relationship doesn't turn out all that great and Jude leaves.
1. There is No Choice

**Not Without A Fight**

By Karah

**Summary: Jude has made her choice. Only when she goes to tell the guy she choose hes not home and she cant get a hold of him. A little while later she meets another guy and starts dating him. That relationship doesnt turn out all that great and Jude leaves Canada.**

_Authors Note: This is an idea that I have been playing around with for awhile. Its an end of season three fic starting when Jude has to choose between Tommy and Jamie. Please review as this is the first IS fic that I have posted anywhere and Id like to know that characterization and stuff is correct._

**Prologue: There is No Choice**

It had taken only a second before Jude flew out the door after Sadie left. She knew who she wanted to be with and was calling him while running in the direction of where she thought he would be. There was no answer so she kept trying to call him. There wasnt ever an answer. And when she finally reached the place she had been heading he wasnt there either. She decided to try calling him again and got no answer for probably the twentieth time. She couldnt think of anywhere else he could be so she decided to call her best friend and talk to him. He answered the phone.

"Hello?" Was what she heard when the phone was picked up.

"Hey. Can we talk?" Jude asked.

"Yeah, you want to meet somewhere?" He asked.

"Umm, yah we can do that." Jude answered, "Where are you right now?"

"Im currently at the corner of Wyatt Street and Davis Road." He replied.

"I'll meet you at the cafe across the street." Jude said knowing that it was probably better to meet close to where he was. And she wasnt that far away from there either.

"Okay, that works." He said.

"I'll see you soon." Jude said ending the call and then hanging up.

Almost as soon as she ended her call she started walking towards the cafe she had just mentioned. When she got there she was the only one there and found a seat right away. A few minutes later in walked the one she was meeting. She spotted him as soon as he walked in and knew he had spotted her right away too.

"So what did you want to talk about?" He asked.

"I needed to tell you that I made my choice." She started out saying.

"And?" He prompted.

"It's not you." Jude said.

"What?" He asked.

"I didn't choose you, I love you but as my best friend not as my boyfriend." She said hoping that she hadnt hurt his feelings too much. She knew how he felt about her.

With that said he just walked out. Not saying anything. Soon after that Jude left as well and went home. She tried once more to call her first choice guy and got no answer, it just went straight to voicemail and she really didnt want to talk to it. For days she tried to talk to her best friend but he ignored her every time she saw him and talked to him and every time she called and as much as she wanted to tell the one she was in love with that she had chosen him she was out of ways to contact him. After about the tenth call shed started wondering what he was up to that he wasnt answering his phones because shed tired his home phone too. Eventually she gave up on trying to talk to either of the guys that had been some of the closest too her.

Just after that one of her other best friends, Vincent James Alexander Christopher Speiderman, introduced her to a camera man on the MTV show he was doing with his wife Karma. The guys name was Jesse Wyatt and for a long time things were going really well with him and Jude. Until he landed her in the hospital after abusing her after which Jude was in the hospital with some serious injuries for weeks. When she finally got out she left Canada and found herself standing on her cousins doorstep. Amelia Harrison was between Sadie and Jude in age but more like Jude than Sadie. When Jude ended up standing outside her place Amelia phoned Sadie right away to let her know that Jude was there. In that phone conversation with Sadie Amelia found out the whole story about what had happened to lead Jude to her place.


	2. Return

**Chapter 1: Return**

He grabbed his carry-on bag and got off the plane from Hong Kong, China to Toronto, Ontario. Two weeks ago hed realized something really important. And that realization was that he couldnt live any longer without the one girl whod almost always understood him, who he was so in love with, who he should have waited for instead of leaving the country. He walked through security and then to baggage claim as fast as he could. The faster he got his stuff the faster he could go see her and tell her everything he should have told her three months ago, maybe more like when all the Hunter stuff had happened after her birthday. But hed been a coward then and three months ago. It was only when he was in a small Chinese village and wished that she was there with him that he knew what he had to do. He had to come back and talk to her and tell her everything. With his bags he found a taxi and gave them the address he was headed to and it wasnt his place. He could go there later, right now he had a goal in mind and he wasnt doing anything else until that goal was met.

"Can you stay here for a little while?" He asked the cab driver when they reached the address hed given.

"Yeah but It'll cost ya." The driver replied.

"That's fine." He said before walking away from the cab.

He walked up to the front door and knocked. It opened right away but not by the person he wanted to see. Is Jude here? He asked.

"No shes not." Sadie replied.

"Oh will she be home soon?" He asked.

"I dont know. Shes kind of busy." Sadie lied because she didnt want to tell him the truth.

He apparently believed her and just asked "When she gets home can you tell her I was here?"

"Sure." She said although she knew she wouldnt and not just because she didnt want to. She wouldnt be able to. She hadnt talked to her sister in a week and she didnt think Jude would home anytime soon if at all.

"Thanks, Sadie." He said although he hadn't got what he wanted.

Sadie didnt say anything and he walked back towards the cab. From there he headed home while attempting to get a hold of Jude. He never got an answer only a recording that said The person you are trying to reach is unavailable at this time. He couldnt help but wonder '_Why isnt she answering?'_ He told himself hed go see if he could catch up with her the next day. Hed keep trying until they talked. Now that he was back he wasnt giving up on them or on her. If that meant continually calling and going over to her house he would do it until they were together again.

Meanwhile Sadie had just returned to the living room where Kwest was sitting watching a movie. "Who was at the door?" He asked.

"It was none other than your best friend." She told him, "He's looking for Jude."

"What did you tell him?" Kwest asked.

"I told him she was busy." Sadie replied. She didnt plan on cracking when it came to Tommy because to her it was his fault her sister had had the chance to get involved in the scum that was her last boyfriend.

"You didnt tell him she hasn't been here in a week?" Kwest asked. He would have thought Sadie would have told Tommy that.

"No. I dont even know if she's still at Mia's. So what would I say if he asked where she was and I had told him she hasn't been around in a week?" Sadie asked. She left out the part about blaming Tommy for the chance Jude had to be hurt that badly.

"He'll keep asking until he finds out." Kwest said.

"Well it won't be from me." Sadie said. She wanted her sister safe and if being across the ocean would help that then she was all for it. She thought if Tommy knew where Jude was hed go there and try and convince her to come back to Canada.

"So youre just going to keep lying about where she is and what shes doing?" Kwest asked.

"Yes. Because we both know he'll go there and probably get her to come back here." Sadie said. At least there shes safe. At this point Sadie was close to crying thinking about what had happened to her sister. She said before she left that she didnt feel safe here anymore.

"But don't you think that might change if she knew he was back?" Kwest just had to ask.

"Maybe, but if he had stayed long enough for her to tell him she wanted to be with him she never would have met that abusive jerk." Sadie said letting out the real reason she didnt want to tell Tommy where her sister was.

"So that's what not wanting to tell him is about? You blame him for her meeting Jesse?" Kwest wondered.

"Yes. He left before he ever found out Jude wanted him so she met that scum face." Sadie said, "If he knew Jude wanted him she would have gone with him. She'd be here now. At least I know she wouldn't have come that close to dying."

"Don't be mad at me for saying this but you should tell him that. Or at least tell him he missed out on the chance to know that despite all the crap he put her through she still wanted him." Kwest said, "You don't have to tell him about her and Jesse or that she isnt in the country just tell him he missed his chance."

"He didn't really. Because if she ever comes back and hes here you know shell want him." Sadie said, although she didnt believe her sister would ever set foot on North American soil again, at least not anytime soon.

_Oh look it's two parts in one day. Only because I've already finished them. Please leave your feedback for this first chapter and the Prolouge._


	3. First Available Fight

**Chapter 3: First Available Flight**

Sadie watched him walk out the door and closed it behind him before walking towards the kitchen. In some ways she was just like her sister and one of those was needing coffee in the morning. It was just a Harrison thing. She knew Mia was the same way. She grabbed a cup from the cupboard and then poured some out of the pot into it. All the while she was thinking about Tommy and Jude. She had known that as soon as she told him what happened and where Jude was that he would be on his way there. She just really hoped that he kept his promise not to try and get her back to Toronto. Sadie knew there was no way she'd be ready for that after just a week. It would be surprising enough for her little sister to see Tommy. Sadie actually wasn't sure how Jude would react to him showing up there because she had no idea what Jude felt about Tommy at the moment. Just then the ringing phone interrupted her thoughts.

"Hello?" She asked.

"Hey, Sade." Kwest said, "How are you this morning?"

"Fine I guess." Sadie replied. She really wasn't sure how she was, especially after she pretty much just told Tommy everything about Jude when she wasn't sure her sister would even want him to know. And she had told him where she was not sure if Jude would even want to see him. "Tommy showed up again."

"What did you do?" Kwest asked.

"I told him pretty much everything. And I'm not even sure if Jude would have wanted me to." She replied.

"So you told him where she is?" Kwest asked.

"Yah and he'll go there." She replied. "I made him promise that he wouldn't try and get her to come back here if she's not ready to."

"As much as he may want that he won't push her to do it if he knows it's better for her there." Kwest said.

"I know that. I just needed him to promise anyway." Sadie said before taking a drink of her coffee.

"You want me to come pick you up for work?" Kwest asked.

"Sure." Sadie replied.

"I can be there in twenty minutes." Kwest said, "Is that enough time?"

"Yeah it should be." Sadie replied. She'd get dressed and grab something quick for breakfast on the way out the door.

"Okay. I'll see you then, Sade. I should go now let you get ready." Kwest said.

"Okay, see you soon." Sadie said before they both hung up the phone. She went and got ready for the day and then waited for Kwest to show up so they could go to work.

Tommy started dialling a phone number as soon as he was out the door. He was going to get on the first flight to England he could. As soon as someone answered on the other end he asked "What's the soonest flight from here to London, England?" He figured that he could rent and car and drive from there to Brighton.

"There's one leaving in an hour and a half." Was the reply he got.

"Is there room on that flight?" Tommy asked. He really hoped so, if not he might have to wait hours until the next available flight.

"Yes, there is one seat left. Would you like to be on it?" He was asked.  
br "Yes." He replied. He was getting on that flight if it took all he had.

"Name and credit card number please." He was told.

"Tom Quincy." He said before giving his credit card number.

"That will be $8, 513 for a first class seat, Mr. Quincy." He was told.

"Thanks." Tommy said before hanging up. He was already headed for his place. He was going to grab some stuff and then he'd be on his way to the airport. It took him fifteen minutes to reach his place and he ran inside grabbing his iPod as well as anything else he thought he might need, including clothes and he packed enough for a month. After that he ran out the door locked it and took off in his car. _Please don't hate me._ He thought as his thoughts were on how Jude would react when she saw him.

**Okay so it took me awhile to write this chapter for a couple of reasons, but it's out now and I'd love to hear what you guys think.**


End file.
